


Snakes

by california_112



Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: April Fools' Day, FPC: 37 | Snakes, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: As they reached the edge of the crowd, Bartlett pushed his way through to get to the door, which was jammed open. As he drew closer, he was able to make out the words that were being shouted. Recognizing the main voice as Flying Officer Ives, he doubled his speed, hoping that the hot-heated Scotsman wouldn't do anything stupid towards a guard.-or-Everyone has forgotten the date, and somebody is playing silly buggers.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 37 - Snakes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Snakes

It was not any cockerel that woke the prisoners of Stalag Luft III that damp April morning, but a scream of utter terror.

Wondering what the hell was going on, prisoners were instantly climbing out of their bunks, hurrying towards the source of the noise. Among them was Squadron Leader Bartlett, hastily pulling on his tunic and hoping to god that this had nothing to do with the tunnels. Joining the press of people in his corridor, he was soon outside, and looked around to assess the situation.

Guards were joining the response, hands hovering around dangerously close to holsters and expressions sharp, and, eager for nobody to get hurt, Bartlett was determined to find the source of the disturbance and deal with it quickly. The noise appeared to have come from 107, a conclusion evidenced by the large crowd of people surrounding it, and the strains of a one-sided shouting match just audible from within. As he ran over, Bartlett noticed Flight Lieutenant MacDonald fall into stride beside him, mirroring his own worry.

"Is it to do with Tom?" Was the terse question, one that must have been in the head of everyone in the X organization at that moment.

"I don't think so, but it must be something serious," Bartlett replied, "that scream could have woken the dead!"

As they reached the edge of the crowd, Bartlett pushed his way through to get to the door, which was jammed open. As he drew closer, he was able to make out the words that were being shouted. Recognizing the main voice as Flying Officer Ives, he doubled his speed, hoping that the hot-heated Scotsman wouldn't do anything stupid towards a guard.

"…that again, I'll- I'll-!"

"Was ist los?" A guard's voice asked, angry, "What do you mean by all this shouting?"

"He- he-"

Bartlett finally arrived at the front of the crowd. The men had formed a sort of clearing around Ives, the guard, and a bunk bed, and at that moment Group Captain Ramsey arrived from the other direction. The senior officer spoke first.

"What's going on?"

"Someone put snakes in my bed!" Ives shouted defiantly. "And whoever it is is going to- to be-"

"I think I can handle this," Ramsey said to the guard, who left, smouldering suspiciously. "Snakes, Ives?"

"I woke up because I heard a noise," Ives explained to the massive crowd, "and there were these two snakes in with me!"

He reached up onto his bunk and drew down two long, green, wiggling forms. However, by their stiff and limited movements, it was quickly realised that they were-

"Wooden snakes?" Ramsey looked around the crowd, expression only slightly cold. "Who did this? Why?"

"Look at the date, sir!" an anonymous voice called from outside, and someone replied "Oh, it's the first of April!"

A ripple of laughter ran around the assembled men, and the tunnel-related tension broke. Bartlett let out a sigh, as did MacDonald beside him, and they both started smiling in relief.

"So we can expect more of this?" Ramsey asked, a corner of his mouth lifting.

"Absolutely!" another unknown speaker shouted, and a cheer went up, mixed with groans.

Well, at least it would make a day interesting- and as long as Ives didn't kill anyone over the snakes incident, it would probably be the most interesting day for quite a while. Slowly, the prisoners dispersed back to their rooms, planning to spend the rest of the day being especially wary of anything out of the ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> ha! ives is gonna hit someone
> 
> I was planning something longer and more serious, but then time ran out on me, and we have this. The longer work will probably still get written though, it looks like a fun-ish time...


End file.
